La rebelión de las Otome
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: El deber de una Otome está claro y todas lo cumplen caiga quien caiga... pero ¿ podrá el amor ser mas fuerte que la responsabilidad?


**PROLOGO**

Era la una de mañana y Natsuki Kruguer seguía sentada en su escritorio garabateando frases en un papel de manera algo desquiciada, ella misma se notaba desquiciada, pero era comprensible, después de todo… ¿Quién puede mantener la calma cuando su corazón es un campo de batalla? Pensamientos lógicos, sentimientos obvios y mucha testarudez tenían una lucha encarnizada en el interior de la directora de Garderobe…

Por una parte estaban sus deberes como Otome, era la dirigente de esa prestigiosa institución y como tal tenía que dar ejemplo, pero por otra…

**[Maldita sea…]** pensaba la chica con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro **[¡Márchate de mi mente!]**

Pero daba igual lo que hiciese, esa imagen volvía una y otra vez a ella… el rayo disparado desde el palacio de windbloom, en un primer momento todo era azul, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta… otro color atraía su atención, pero… algo había cambiado… estaba tranquila, estaba mirando a Shizuru, sabía que iba a morir, que ambas iban a morir con aquello, pero cuando sintió los brazos de la Amatista de la belleza rodearla y reparó en ese mar carmesí que era su mirada, no hubo miedo… solo tranquilidad…

Todo su malestar se podía resumir con una sola palabra que ella mismo dijo con un suspiro de melancolía:

**-Shizuru...**

Si había algo que no podía negar Natsuki, era que los sentimientos de la Otome quedaban claros con cada una de sus acciones, por el amor de Dios… había demostrado estar dispuestas a dar su vida por ella… renunció a su libertad… y siendo sincera, la morena tenía que reconocer que el tiempo que la castaña pasó petrificada… fue un suplicio para ella, la echaba de menos a cada momento, la necesitaba a su lado, la quería a su lado…

Suspiró nuevamente cuando la sombra de la duda se inmiscuyo en su corazón haciéndole recordar la pequeña conversación de Tomoe y Shizuru durante el ataque a Garderobe. Quiso preguntarle a la chica por esto muchas veces, pero por miedo a la respuesta lo dejó correr, algo de lo que se arrepentía cada vez que tenía un momento a solas como aquel y por otra parte… el incidente (si es que así podía llamársele) con Nao en el baño… si su vida no era lo suficientemente complicada ahora resultaba que el tercer pilar estaba enamorada de ella…

Apesadumbrada dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa del escritorio, cuando Shizuru se enterase de eso iba enfadarse… y ella no sabía cómo decírselo… pero a la vez sabía que había pasado algo con Tomoe… un circulo vicioso sin principio ni final… solo vueltas y más vueltas… pareciera que la misma Shiiho se hubiera encargado de llevar a cabo esa broma cruel…

Miró su taza de té vacía y suspiro de nuevo… realmente le había dicho a Nao que su cuerpo, su pelo y todo su ser en general pertenecían a Shizuru, pero a la vez… realmente nunca se lo había entregado… Se daba cuenta de todo lo que había hecho sufrir a esa mujer. Natsuki llevaba enamorada de Shizuru desde que entró a la academia, cuando se convirtió en su onee-sama se sintió dichosa, pero como no estarlo si había llegado a combatir por tener ese honor con Haruka, pero a la vez… jamás le había permitido tocarla y era mucho, mucho tiempo. A pesar de que su relación comenzó relativamente poco tiempo atrás, Natsuki podía ver la necesidad y la pasión impresas en los ojos de la Otome, la verdad es que…

Un grito proveniente de los pasillos sacó a Natsuki de sus pensamientos.

**-¡Materialize!**

**[¿Esa es la voz de Shizuru?]** pensaba Natsuki sorprendida.

**-¡Bubuzuke! ¡Por favor controlate!-** gritaba la general armytage - **¡Natsuki pon orden!**

Cuando Natsuki salió del despacho se encontró con una estampa bastante curiosa: Haruka intentaba frenar a Shizuru, la cual tenia la cara desencajada y el arma levantada y preparada para cargarla contra…

**-¿Nao?** – preguntó Natsuki con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la sorpresa

**-Natsuki onee-sama…** -decía la chica acurrucada en una esquina totalmente aterrada- **sálvame.**

**-Ara… Nao… te he dicho…** -decía Shizuru aumentando el volumen de sus decibelios cuando mas hablaba- **¡que jamás! ¡vuelvas! ¡a llamarla! ¡ASI!**

Shizuru proporciono un golpe que habría sido certero de no haber sido por los reflejos gatunos del quinto pilar.

**-Shizuru ¡basta!** – dijo Natsuki corriendo hacia ella.

**-¡No! Ella ha… en el baño ha…** -Shizuru negaba con la cabeza mientras intentaba acabar la frase – **yo no puedo…**

**-¡Shizuru! Compórtate como alguien maduro, maldita sea…** -respondió Natsuki- **soy la directora de esta escuela y ambas somos pilares ¿ves normal el comportamiento que estas teniendo? Si estás así por el incidente del baño… Estaba pensando como contártelo precisamente para que no pasara esto y creeme que cuando te digo que… -**Esto último lo dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos-** No pasó nada entre nosotras, nada de nada…**

**-¡Ella te tocó!** – bramó Shizuru

**-¡Y que pasa con Tomoe!** – gritó desquiciada y con lágrimas en los ojos Natsuki- **¡hizo algo mas que tocarte! ¿Y ves que la haya matado? **

-**Pero eso no fue… lo mismo…** -admitió Shizuru derrotada **– lo hice para saber de ti, para… **

Cabizbaja desmaterializo su robe y se dirigió al dormitorio sin decir nada más. Natsuki por su parte le lanzó una mirada severa a Haruka quien estaba totalmente colorada y simplemente comentó:

**-Si tanto quieres vencerla… no entiendo como no conoces sus puntos flacos… espero que esto no trascienda…**

El único problema era que trascendería… hasta un punto que Natsuki no era capaz de imaginar… ese conflicto en los pasillos de Garderobe, daría lugar a la Rebelión de las Otome.


End file.
